yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 061
"The Man who Threw Away his Draws" is the sixty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 21, 2015. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Sets "Performapal Seesawhopper". Turn 3: Chojiro As was Synchro Summoned with "Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", "Cardian - Matsu ni Tsuru", "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Cardian - Kiri ni Houou", Chojiro can choose not to draw a card during his Draw Phase. "Ameshikou" attacks and destroys "Seesawhopper". Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Hip Hippo". The effect of "Ameshikou" activates as Yuya drew a card, inflicting 1500 damage to him (Yuya: 2500 → 1000 LP). He Sets "Hip Hippo". Turn 5: Chojiro Chojiro chooses to skip his Draw Phase with the effect of "Ameshikou". "Ameshikou" attacks and destroys "Hip Hippo". Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Rain Goat". The effect of "Ameshikou" activates, but Yuya activates the effect of "Rain Goat" to reduce the damage to 0 by sending it to the Graveyard. Yuya activates the effect of "Seesawhopper" from the Graveyard, since he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard, while it was in the Graveyard. This allows him to Special Summon . As "Seesawhopper" was Special Summoned by its own effect, it cannot destroyed by battle once per turn. Turn 7: Chojiro Chojiro draws "Chokoikoi". As Chojiro drew a card, the effects of "Ameshikou" are negated. He activates "Chokoikoi", which allows him to draw three cards and reveal them. If they are "Cardian" monsters, he can Special Summon them, but their Levels become 2 and their ATK and DEF become 0. If non-"Cardian" monsters are drawn, he has to send them to the Graveyard and take 1000 damage for each card. Chojiro draws and subsequently Special Summons , and via this effect ("Botan ni Cho": 6 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0; "Momiji ni Shika": 10 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0; and "Hagi ni Inoshishi": 7 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0). He tunes his Level 2 "Hagi ni Inoshishi" and "Momiji ni Shika" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Botan ni Cho" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. "Ameshikou" attacks "Seesawhopper", which is not destroyed by battle once per turn. "Inoshikacho" attacks and destroys "Seesawhopper". Its effect inflicts piercing damage to Yuya (Yuya: 1000 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Yuya Yuya draws and activates "Pendulum Storm", which allows him to destroy the monsters in his Pendulum Zone and then let him destroy a Spell or Trap Card his opponent controls. Yuya destroys "Timegazer Magician" and "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle" in his Pendulum Zone, and then destroys "No Cheaters Allowed". Yuya activates and in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons and from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Bit Bite Turtle" attacks "Ameshikou". "Bit Bite Turtle" is destroyed. As "Bit Bite Turtle" was destroyed by battle, its effect destroys the monster that destroyed it. "Ameshikou" is destroyed. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes", which reduces any damage he would receive when a Pendulum Monster he controls battles to 0. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Hermit Crab Landlord", which allows him to Special Summon a monster from his Pendulum Zone when a Pendulum Monster he controls is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck. Yuya Special Summons . "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Inoshikacho", but Chojiro activates "Fuda Aratame" which prevents "Cardian" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles any battle damage to the opponent when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster (Chojiro: 4000 → 3000 LP). Yuya activates "Pendulum Climax", which allows him to Tribute a Pendulum Monster he controls and equip a monster from his opponent's Graveyard to a Pendulum Monster that battled this turn, with the equipped monster gaining ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it and gaining an additional attack this turn. Yuya Tributes "Timegazer Magician" to equip "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku" to "Odd-Eyes". ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3500). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Inoshikacho" (Chojiro: 3000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors When the recap from the previous episode is shown, Yuya is seeing performing his Pendulum Summon however "Stargazer Magician" is shown in the Pendulum Zone instead of "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle".